


sempiternal.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Married Life, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, They're a mess but they're happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: all versions of gallavich prove that they are eternal.[thanksgiving dinner and christmas]
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 40





	1. thanksgiving

**SEMPITERNAL**

1\. eternal and unchanging; everlasting.

Ian never had a good memory about thanksgiving, he always tried to occupy himself as much as possible not to give due importance. Mickey knew this, they already talked about it when Ian couldn't sleep. 

and always finished the conversation making sure they would have a beautiful and happy thanksgiving. in the morning of the day, Fiona called asking how everything was after they got married — something she didn't do so often. _ **we're happy**_ , he said and seemed not to be alarmed when he saw Mickey looking the other side of the room, holding a cup and smiling. smiling at him. when the call was finished, there wasn't much time to lose when Ian walked towards his husband, pressing him against the wall, his hands squeezed the side of his thighs and that made Mickey moan in the middle of the kiss. 

they certainly spent a few hours in the room, round one, round two and round three until Mickey complained that he was hungry, the redhead said he would do something for them to eat.   
the light steps to the kitchen were unexpectedly ceased when he saw a tidy table, the candles lit - by half, by the delay - and portions with food, in addition to the dishes perfectly aligned. when he opened his mouth to ask something to the husband who was in the room, he felt a hand leaning on his shoulder, turning to look.

eye to eye. they stayed like this for a few seconds until Ian's eyes filled with water, which was embraced without any doubt.

— thank you. — he said muffled against Mickey's chest, who smiled in response even knowing that he couldn't see.

— come, I'm starving. 

they sat facing each other, both feeling happy and grateful for being together. the point is that it wasn't a special day just for Ian, but also for Mickey was never loved in that intensity. 

— i love you, Mikhailo. — god, how he loved to say his last name.

— i love you too, Gallagher.

smiling tenderly they spent the day of thanksgiving happier than ever. 


	2. christmas part ONE

Mickey was trying hard this time, he didn't think he would stress again since the wedding with all the decorations and the place, but he was wrong. the pressure of christmas fell on his shoulders the day after thanksgiving, Ian could clearly eat anything canned that would be fine, but mickey wanted to make it right. he wanted a decent and organized christmas. 

— wake up, we need to shop.

— what? mick, it's six o'clock in the morning.

— that's right, shopping time. 

since the wedding he didn't doubt how organized his fiancé could be and didn't want to question, so soon he got dressed for them to go. they ended up buying all the items on the list, this included a christmas tree, decorations and ingredients for the dinner. while spending the toy session, for some reason ian thought how much he missed the family together, no fights and even though it was always a mess, it was the mess he belonged to. they were the gallaghers, that was enough. 

— can we go now? - ian asked, he just wanted to go home and sleep, not think about christmas anymore. 

— yeah, sure. first we need to go to the pharmacy because our pills are running out.   
he nodded, putting the groceries in the car and trying to hide the fact that he bought a teddy bear for his niece, franny. mickey had seen it and preferred not to comment anything, getting in the car to go.

finally at home. ian wanted terribly to run to bed and stay there until the new year, but could not let mickey take care of everything. then he stayed, and together they decorated the Christmas tree and made the supper. 

that was enough, right?


	3. christmas part TWO

nobody in the whole world could deny the hard work he was doing for his husband. after ian climbed the stairs, lying in bed and staying there for hours, mickey continued with the Christmas plans. 

It was a gift, but it literally looked like a miracle. the miracle was called fiona gallagher, which would probably arrive soon with the rest of the family and the other miracle was mandy and sandy in the same place. mickey thought for a few seconds and sincerely, it was all they wanted; a peaceful christmas full of love. 

— hey! — lip came in through the kitchen door bumping into mickey leafing through some pages, as he saw the brother-in-law answer one: hey, what are you doing here?

— i just wanted to make sure that Fiona would be here. I don't think so.

— she'll come. 

lip appreciated the boy's hope, but after all, she was fiona gallagher and he knew her sister more than anything. she wouldn't come back.

— and about ian? — mickey opened his mouth to answer, but a voice echoed through the kitchen and attracted their attention:

— what about ian? — fiona asked, dropping her backpack on the floor. 

— fiona, you came. — lip turned to look at her, leaving home had really done well, even mentally. she wrapped him in a hug, nostalgia knocking at the door. 

— baby, wha- oh my god! fiona! — ian went downstairs facing the girl, wasting no time in hugging her. tears flowed down his face even without permission for such an act. 

— sorry i missed the wedding, guys. — and it was ok again, it was the gallagher's magic. 

ian looked at his husband, standing by his side before whispering: y'know you didn't have to do that. 

he received as an answer a kiss on his forehead, mickey's voice sounded low:

— i know, but i wanted you to have a christmas with the family. 

— mick, you're my family too. 

— i get it now, firecrotch.

he smiled back looking around now. it would be a beautiful christmas.


End file.
